Long days, and Green nights
by Triaxx2
Summary: When Kyle Rayner returns to earth on vacation, things don't go quite as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, nor any of it's associated characters. All original characters are copyright me, and may not be used without permission.

"Oh hell, here we go again." The robot's arm caught me in the stomach. Which is rather a funny thing to say, since the arm was larger than me. It hit me, and I hit Kara. I heard a handful of cracking noises, but that might have been as we hit the wall of the building. Thinking back on it though, it has to have been the bones. We slammed into the building, and ended up somewhere in the middle.

"I think we need some help." I suggested.

"I know, he's absorbing everything I throw at him, in every respect." Kara answered.

"Mage1 to MisterT." I called into the communicator.

"Don't call me that. What can I do for you?" Mister Terrific answered.

"We need some back up in... where are we?" I asked.

"London." she replied, rubbing at her arm. "What the hell is wrong with my arm?" she glared at it, at least that's what she looked like when using her X-Ray vision. "It's broken..." she stared in disbelief. I took a look through similar sight, though in the magnetic spectruum.

"Good god." the communicator chirped.

"Flash is enroute. Wonder Woman and Lantern are three minutes out." Terrific's voice vanished.

"Backup's on the way. Let me see your arm." she held it up towards me. I reached out, and gingerly examined it. I didn't have too, and could have probably hit it with a sledgehammer without doing damage, but I was ginger nonetheless. "It's broken in two places. You want me to try and fix it?"

"No. You need all the power you can get." she answered. "I'll just be careful of it."

"Don't worry about me, I've got tons of energy. Even if this bot's absorbing most of everything I hit it with." I stretched my hand up to heal it, when a voice broke my concentration.

"TARGET ACQUIRED." Kara pulled her arm away, and smashed into the robot's grasping hand with her other arm. It did as little good as it had before, and the robot drug her out the window. I took a breath, and exploded out after it. Bolts of pure energy seemed to do no damage. Lightning was completely ineffective. Fire didn't hurt it, and ice didn't slow it. I was about to drop a meteor on it, when Lantern's green fist hammered into it from the side, and was completely absorbed. Wonder Woman came screaming in from the other side, and bounced off. Lantern opened fire with blasts from his ring, which the robot absorbed and returned in kind.

"Where'd this thing come from?" Lantern asked, after freeing Kara.

"Dr. Robert Ashmore. He built it, and installed an AI. The AI went rampant, crazy, and started doing damage. We were supposed to be on vacation, and inactive list, but this dropped into our lap. I might not be into doing this kind of bull at four in the morning,but I don't let anything interrupt my vacation." I grinned. He gave me the 'marine look'. Condescending, and far too serious. "Whatever we throw at it, gets absorbed."

"How long have you been fighting it?" this from Diana, the Amazon Princess. Another one who was far too serious sometimes.

"About two hours." Kara answered.

"Isn't that twice your normal operational limit?" Lantern asked me. Kara could, and often did go far longer than I could. An hour was about all I could manage without needing a break.

"Normally, but I'm drawing off the Carseid Nexus." Lantern looked blank. He wore that often, and more often when I started telling him things. "It's the name of the magical nexus underneath Stonehenge. It's the second largest in the world."

"Second?" Diana asked.

"Or third. I don't recall. The Tartarus Gate, and Cradle of Life Nexii are the only two in it's class. I think it's a toss up betwen Tartarus and Carseid as to which is larger, but the Cradle Nexus is the largest in the world. You can draw on it from anywhere in Africa."

"How the hell can we smash this bot if the two of you couldn't do it in two hours?" Lantern wondered.

"I was going to smack it with a rock." I offered. Stares. "A really big rock."

"What?" Kara stared.

"I was going to hit it with a meteorite. I thought I could overwhelm it's compensators."

"Wait, overwhelm it... can you channel power through my ring?" Lantern asked.

"Sure, it's not a problem. You might be a bit uncomfortable though." came the answer. I'd done it before, but I knew why he was asking. This was going to require a massive amount of power, and I wasn't sure if he, or his ring could handle it.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just be ready on my signal." Lantern turned towards the robot, which having identified us as potential threats, was waiting for us to make a move it could react to. Lantern pulled up and back, while Kara and Diana swept to the sides. I saw where they were going with it, and dropped down to approach from close to ground level. Since I was flying on a cloud of wind, it naturally kicked up an enourmous amount of dust, even on the paved street. I took advantage of it, and imbued it with energy. Weapon fire from the robot cracked the pavement near me, and caused even more dust to burst up. It too was imbued with energy. The robot was slowly driven backwards, until it was just short of the river. "Do it, now!"

Lantern's voice screamed. I released my consciousness, and discharged my body into an energy conduit. I drew from the nexus, while also feeding him the energy gathered in the dust in a single massive block. Green light lanced from his ring, slamming into the robot. I was watching, not through my eyes, but his. I had to be directing both ends of the stream, and physically I was shut completely down, functioning only on the most basic levels. Five minutes, then ten passed. I was beginning to worry, because I could feel the ring beginning to stress. Five minutes later, just as I was about to sever the stream for my own safety, when the robot flinched. Lantern saw it, and discharged again. I opened the stream wider, and felt the ring begin to stress. The blast sheared through the center. I saw the ring cut off, and severed the stream, snapping my own consciousness back into my own body. The stress was enourmous, I knew there was going to be some serious medical problems. I was also still standing about three feet off the ground. As I snapped back, I collapsed to the ground. Kara landed moments later, still cradling the shattered arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked, in an understandably concerned voice.

"No energy. Litterally." I whispered.

"Can you take some of mine?" she asked. I shook my head, or tried. Bad Idea.

"No, I think I have something internal. I need bare earth." Lantern arrived moments later, and lifted me very, very carefully then floated me to a park. "Take my glove off." I said, whispering and flexing my right hand. Kara removed the glove, and gasped. I didn't need to see it to know what was wrong. It was bleached, and the skin was starting to fall apart. I pressed it against the ground. The feeling of it was wonderous, joyous, impressive. I could feel the natural energy restoring some of what I had lost, regenerating me faster than I could have if I didn't have the connection. Feeling was already starting to return, and I could sense internal injuries healing in short order. After a few minutes, I was able to breath normally again. I broke the connection a second later. "Thank you. I'll survive a teleportation now." We flickered out, and then reappeared on the telepad. The room swam.

"We need to find Doctor Robert Ashmore, and soon. If there are more than one of those robots, I don't think we'll be able to take them down." Diana called to Mister Terrific. Something occured to me, but I was merely able to whisper it to Kara.

"Adam says he can't do it again, not for months at least. And Zatanna or Fate need to go to London, and block the nexus for a few days. It'll need to recharge." she called up.

"Right, what about him? And Lantern, are you alright?" Terrific called. He never used my name.

"I'm fine. I think the ring needs sometime to repair itself though. It seemed to be losing it's muscle at the very end." Lantern answered, staring concernedly at the ring on his hand.

"He'll be fine, but out of action for three or four days. I'll probably be out longer. Tell med bay to recieve. I've broken my arm." Kara replied, and lifted the damaged appendage.

I wound up using a med bed for a day, at the insistence of the doctors. Clark of course ran up to the watchtower, figuratively speaking. He spent a half hour talking with Kara. He kept glaring at me, until she hit him in the chest with her good arm, and then snapped something in Kryptonian. Clark seemed to relax, then he stood, and walked over to my bedside.

"So, I guess I owe you an apology." Clark started. I waved him off. "Look, she'll probably kill us both if I don't."

"It's alright, you're nervous and concerned about her. You still don't like me. I understand. Lot's of people think that. Don't worry, I seem to inspire that feeling." I told him. "Besides, if I'm sick, she won't yell at me." He nodded, smiled, and then walked away, with his serious face on.

---

Fire. It danced across her vision, green-gold, and violent. There seemed no escape, nothing to protect. A blur flickered, hammering through the gold, into the center. Light danced, the air bending. Fire reflected away, right left, another blur. Then more fire, red.

---

"Something is happening." The guardian, identified as Vao. "I don't understand it, but it's important."

"I see it, and recognize it, but sense disaster." his name was Rüu.

"Violence streams from it. The green is in danger." answered a third voice, covered in shadow.

"Send me. I hate to admit it, but I'm really bored here." Kyle Rayner. He stepped out into the light. The ring on his hand caught the light, and glowed throughout the room. The third guardian was revealed, eyes narrowed in anger.

"You do not decide. We are the voice of the..." Silence snapped into place, as the ring flared.

"Battery." Rayner answered. "I am more than able to understand the battery. You gave it to me once, and now I am inviolably tied to it. I will never be truly free of it, and you bloody well know it. You created it, and me. Let. Me. Go." the voice was implacable, deathly calm, but still implacable.

"Fine, allow him to leave." Vao.

"But he must promise to return." Rüu.

"The ring is too valuable to leave on earth. It must return to Oa." the last, now restored to his shadow.

"Fine Ouren. I promise to return to Oa as soon as this is over." Rayner lifted his ring to his chest. "I swear on the ring itself." The ring flared once. Even the shadowed Ouren nodded. The ring would not allow even Rayner to lie. At least, they believed that. Rayner wasn't going to point out that he could say he was a woman, and the ring would verify it. He was smart enough to understand he sometimes had to lie. Knowing they'd hate that, he simply didn't lie. He would return as soon as he could.

He left less than a day, Oa time, later. Kilowog was taking over his largely ceremonial duties, so there wasn't anything he'd left unattended. Or so he thought. Just a few light minutes away, he was stopped. "What's wrong Katma?"

"You're heading to earth, without mentioning it?" she questioned, looking into his eyes. Ring green or not, he knew she could read every one of his emotions in his eyes.

"Yes, but I figured you'd want to talk, and I wanted to go as quick as I could, before they came up with a reason for me to stay." He replied. That was the complete truth. "I did kind of want to avoid you though. Because now you're going to ask me to give your regards to John, and I don't know if I'll even see him."

"Actually," she swept up, almost into Rayner's face. "I was going to say good luck, but now that you mention him, tell him I said hello." she leaned forwards, pecked Kyle's cheek, and swept away. Kyle sighed, and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, nor any of it's associated characters. All original characters are copyright me, and may not be used without permission.

Fire. It raged four stories high. Flash looked up from the ground. "Flash, we're glad you're here. We've got people trapped on the roof, and we can't get a ladder up there. I know it's not terribly heroic, but can you run a rope up?" the fireman seemed nervous. Flash nodded.

"Sure, pass it over. I'll stay up there and send them down too you." Flash grinned, and bulleted up the side of the building. The rope went taught, and people began to slide down it. The last man was heading down the rope, when the roof under Flash collapsed. A red streak caught him as he was trying to tread air. Captain Marvel landed on the ground, and set Flash down. "Thanks, I almost became the fastest fireball on Earth." Flash grinned, shaking Marvel's hand.

"Not a problem. Anything else I can do for you?" Flash shook his head.

"Well, answer how you knew I needed help?" Marvel held up a small, silver and blue pin. "Ah. He's good at that."

"Terrific to Flash, we have reports of another Robot, it's in Central City, northwest district. Superman, Booster Gold, and Batman are on scene. Zatanna, and Vixen are inbound." the voice was stern and straight to the point.

"Understood, I'm on my way. Flash out." Flash lowered his hand, and looked at Marvel.

"Want to lend a hand?" He asked. Marvel shook his head.

"No, if Superman's there, he can handle it. If you'll excuse me." he bowed, and swept away. Flash turned, and bolted.

---

John Stewart, current Green Lantern of earth, on temporary leave, due to equipment problems, stared at the cracked ring. "It's no good. It's not even answering to commands now. I think it's busted permanently." he spoke softly, trying not to wake his son. Shayera Hol Stewart, his wife, walked up beside him, carrying her energy mace, a Thanagarian weapon designed to combat energy, and a powerful energy weapon in it's own right.

"I could give it a jolt, see if that'll start it up." she grinned when he playfully snatched it away.

"No thank you, it's broken already, it doesn't need any help." he turned away.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." came a voice from outside the window. The pair turned to see Kyle Rayner floating just outside the window. "Can I come in?" at John's nod, he opened the window with his ring, and floated in, landing and shutting the window at the same time. Familiar green light flared momentarily, and he was in street clothes. Shayera reached him first, and enveloped him in a hug. He returned it warmly, if a tad hesitantly. John extended a hand, which Kyle shook just as warmly, and a little less hesitantly. While they were not best friends by any stretch, they had become much closer during the two months John and Shayera had spent on Oa, shortly after the earth ceremony. Since she was considered a traitor on Thanagar, and he was a member of the corp, they had been invited to join in a second marriage ceremony on Oa, one used exclusively by corp members. Kyle had been second inline as best man, because Kilowog was in front of him. Shayera had brought along a friend from earth, not a league member, but someone she had met while wandering after the failed invasion, to be her maid of honor. The ceremony was flawless and they took up the offer of two months vacation offered by the league, and corp.

"So, you think you can help?" John asked, after letting Kyle examine the ring.

"I don't know. What did you do to the ring?" Kyle asked, a puzzled look on his face. John explained, and a sigh of disappointment crossed his face.

"I don't know if Katma, who says hello by the way, ever informed you, but these aren't toys. They do have limits, and fifteen minutes of continuous high through put use is not a good idea." Rayner was very calm, trying not to wake the child.

"So you can't help?" John asked, sounding disheartened.

"I never said that, I just wanted an excuse to lecture you on the proper usage of a power ring. I can repair it in a few minutes, but I smell pot roast. I haven't had a homecooked meal in nearly ten years." Kyle let his nose lead him into the kitchen. Shayera laughed, and went after him. John looked at his ring, then at Rayner's disappearing back, and sighed.

"I see it's going to be one of those days." he was wrong of course. It was going to be one of those Months.

---

I called it 'Descent from on High'. Most people called it showing off. I won't repeat what I called them. It did happen to be a bit showy, but I found it to be a great entrance, and excellent ice breaker. Or heads, if the occasion called for it. It seemed to call for it here, and I dropped onto the back of a particularly large goon. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Unfortunately, his buddy hit me like a locomotive. Defensive Shield or no, hitting walls hurts. This one didn't crumble either, which made it all the worse. The goon took hold of my throat, and pulled back for a killing blow. He shouldn't have waited. I gave him the tazer treatment. Discharging fifty thousand plus volts, he tumbled to the ground. I turned to face his boss.

"Hoo-boy, and I thought Batsy was no fun." Joker grinned wickedly at me.

"I don't suppose you'll even consider coming quietly?" Joker answered with a fist gun punch. I was expecting it, but he didn't aim for my face, instead he hit my guts, the burst of lightning I'd prepared blasting into the floor, and bouncing. It missed Joker, and instead flashed up, hit the ceiling, and shattered the containers of gas he'd been stealing. The resulting explosion was sufficient to bring the wall crumbling down, but unfortunately, I was what it used as a battering ram. On the upside, Joker got the same treatment. I didn't see the fate of the two goons, though I learned later one was severally injured by debris, while the other was paralysed from the waist down. I never did feel any better when informed that it wasn't really my fault. If they hadn't been working for Joker, they wouldn't have been in danger. Anonymous payments to the families did help though.

It was when I was ascending to the Watchtower, that I saw something that seemed to be my imagination. A flash of bright Yellow, streaking out of space towards South America. When I arrived, it was noted as merely a navigational blip. I decided to check it out, when my shift on call ended. Of course, since I was called to four other emergencies in the next hour. As I ended my shift, I was half-asleep on my feet. I still had the frame of mind to request a different landing zone.

"Why in the world would you want to land in Brazil?" Terrific asked, a bit suspisciously.

"Kara wants some real south of the border cooking. I'm going to pick it up, and head home. It's easier to make just one jump from there to home, then go home, jump down, and then back." I answered. It wasn't a complete lie. I did tell Kara I was bringing home something spicy. She always wanted spicy food when she got hurt, rare as it was. As for the latter part, a single jump was less energy, but not tremendously.

"Alright, whatever. I'll have the co-ordinates changed for you." Terrific shook his head.

"Thanks. See you in... what two weeks?" he nodded, and I walked away. The teleporter is not among my favorite methods of travel, but considering the alternative is a deep breath, and a long first step, it's much easier when one is tired. Appearing about a foot too high off the ground is one of the occasional hazards using the teleporter. I found myself staring into a laughing face when I opened my eyes after tumbling to the ground. Fire offered me a hand, which I accepted. "I thought you weren't going to be around for a month?"

"I'm not, but the teleport point is just outside my house. That way I don't have to walk far, and if someone pops in, I can meet them instead of them having to hunt for me." she shrugged. "What can I do for you?"

"I have the unfortunate feeling, that Sinestro is about. I was certain I saw him heading this way about an hour ago, but it registered as only a navigational blip on the Tower Sensors." she frowned in thought.

"What about your ship?" she asked after a few moment's thought.

"Addy was in low Lunar orbit, but I can check." the silver bracelet glowed on my wrist as I pressed the red jewel. "Addy, are you there?"

"Where else would I be sugar lips?" came the distinct voice of the powerful ship.

"Ha ha. About an hour ago, I thought I saw Sinestro arriving, and heading for South America. Can you check your records and see if the passives caught anything?" I asked. I knew she had but it was better to ask. Never a good idea to piss off an AI incontrol of heavy weapons.

"Of course, give me a second." Fire was grinning at me.

"Sugar lips?" she asked, grinning.

"She heard an old girlfriend of mine calling me that, and decided she liked how the term sounded." I answered, a bit sheepishly. She chuckled, before the bracelet chirped. "Go ahead."

"I'm registering two oddities around then. Passives picked them up, and tripped Actives. One is the nav blip you mentioned. The energy harmonics match the signature for Sinestro's ring. The other, is a different energy, and is on the very upper end of the electronically measureable energies. It almost has to be magical. I'd check your Fate." Addy reported, chuckling at the last.

"Gee, thanks. I think I'll find a sword to fall on instead." the communicator shut off.

"Why do you not like him?" Fire asked.

"Because he's a pompous all knowing ass." I asked.

"So, you see much of yourself in him?" she snickered.

"Exactly. I'll have to admit, I don't like being a pompous ass, but I prefer to be the only one if I have to be." I replied.

"Maybe you're in the wrong business? I think you just need a change." she smiled.

"You're very right. Want to help me hunt down Sinestro?" I didn't think she would, but I had to offer, she accepted with a nod.

"If he's still on this continent, we'll find him." A blast of flame, and she was in costume, and ready to roll. The first stop was the local meteorological center. They turned out to have seen it as well, and made a rapid course plot, incase it was a meteor. It was so small it was assumed that it would simply burn up on impact. Instead it disappeared under the radar floor. They gave us the co-ordinates for the projected landing point, and we flew there. The landing zone was a mess, the rain forest heavily damaged. It looked familiar.

"I recognize these patterns. Some years ago, there was something similar in what was Russia. Best estimates say it was a meteor that burnt away not too far from the ground. Flattened the trees, and left no crater." Fire looked at me.

"Could it have been something decelerating from space, and not landing, but taking a new course?" she asked.

"Very possibly. And almost certainly someone who would know that if they came down fast, from a high angle, and descended below radar, they'd be thought no more than a meteorite." I replied. I scanned around with altered vision, and shook my head. "It's been too long to tell if it was Sinestro."

"You can do that?" Fire asked.

"The rings all have a distinct power signature. Sinestro's is on a different wavelength than those the Lantern's use. Besides, the Lantern rings can completely avoid most detection system's except those attuned to them." I replied, scanning farther out.

"I thought you said they were distinct." she asked.

"They are. John's signature is different from Katma Tui's, and Kilowog's. But they're very close so that something not trying to sense specific's would sense them all as Lantern's." I answered, and then rubbed at my forehead.

"What's the matter?" Fire asked.

"Oh not much, just trying to figure out how to find... hang on, that's it. I need you to stand right where you are, and act as my anchor point."

"What are you going to do?" Fire asked.

"I'm going to make a ten mile sweep, and see if I can pick up his trail. If I can sense it a second time, we'll know which way he went." I replied, grinning knowing I had him now. Fire looked dubious. "You'll be my anchor point, so I know where I am, and I don't get too far away. Trust me, I'm not going to try without you. I don't like fighting Sinestro." I rose, and spun out in a circle ten miles wide. The strongest signal sent us racing straight north. As we accelerated over the Pampas, I took note of why she enjoyed living here so much. It really was a beautiful place. Suddenly I felt something up ahead. Then I felt something hit me in the head. I came to about two hours later, Fire laying beside me, already awake.

"What hit us?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Don't know." I answered, trying to stop my head from ringing.

"I found you on the ground in the middle of my fields senor." The voice spoke off to my right, and I turned my head to see a farmer and his wife standing there. "Are you hurt badly?"

"No. Gracias for helping us. I hope we didn't do any damage."

"Only a little. Do you know where you are?"

"Brazil." Fire chuckled weakly.

"I think they will be alright Hernando." his wife nodded. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I will, but you have to get home, don't you?" Fire asked. I winced, and nodded.

"She's going to be mad."

"That's the price you pay." Fire chuckled. "Go ahead, I'll repay them."

"Bugger that. I'll pay them." I pulled out my wallet, and handed the farmer two hundred dollar bills, and whispered in his ear. He grinned, nodded, and thanked me. I stepped back. "We'll get him. I know he's here."

"When you find him, call me." Fire grinned. I nodded back, and then vanished in a flare of light. I reappeared, to a look of agitation from Kara.

"So, want to explain?" she asked. I really, really didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, nor any of it's associated characters. All original characters are copyright me, and may not be used without permission.

"So, how did you get them to let you leave Oa?" John asked, as Kyle sat down, still drying his hands on a towel.

"I sort of threatened them." Kyle replied, slicing into his meal.

"You threatened them?" Shayera asked.

"Sort of. I kind of made them feel guilty for giving me this thing, and then made them let me come back for a while to make up for it." All three laughed, though the baby gave them all a weird look. Being a baby though, this was only natural.

"Well I'm glad you came. John get's cranky when he can't go fly around the world." Shayera chuckled. John snorted, but before he could retort, Kyle cut in.

"I know the feeling. It's pretty annoying. Now, I didn't actually come to fix your ring, but instead, because the council thought you were in danger."

"Me?" John asked.

"They said green is in danger, and violence stems from something." Kyle shrugged. "I assumed it meant you."

"I don't feel in any particular danger, and as for violence." he glanced at his wife. She gave him an innocent look. Kyle nearly choked on his food. The rest of the meal occurred without any significant problems, and Kyle repaired the ring, infusing it with his own, sealing it into a single entity. John slipped the ring back into place. A green light suffused him for a moment, and then he sighed. "Now I feel complete again."

"Glad to hear. I can't wait to get some fun in before I figure this little mystery out." Rayner smiled. "Since my house is no doubt musty, can I crash on your couch?" Kyle asked, completely ignoring John.

"Of course, it's always nice to have friends over." Shayera smiled, heading towards the closet. John raised his eyebrow.

"What was that about?" he asked his fellow Lantern.

"I feel a need to be close to friends, and I don't have anyone else that won't keep me up for hours asking questions." Kyle answered, smiling tiredly. "I just need to get some sleep, and get back in synch. You're lucky, I'm the one that came. Katma would have spent an hour on a lecture before she helped you."

"She reminds me of my marine drill instructor. They'd have gotten along famously. He had that same split temperment. Normally the nicest man you'd ever want to know. Screw up, and he'd become a raving psycho." John grinned.

"I don't think I'd let Katma hear that." Kyle grinned.

"I do not have a death wish." John laughed back.

---

Light washed across her vision, scouring her dreams of anything but the colors. She twisted in her sleep, and jerked awake. Fire exploded through the building, the others within it ran screaming. She walked through it, as if it was not there, and was not burned. She faded into the crowd.

---

I could feel lightning coursing through my body. I fought to contain it, since a single spark would ignite the chemicals around us. The thugs fought quick and dirty, forcing me to fight even quicker and dirtier. They were trying to force me farther from the entrance, I was trying to force them closer to it. Finally, there was no choice, and I turned, and raced into the plant. They followed, running hard to catch me. What they caught instead, was a series of viscious and hasty traps. Pipe wrenches hung across the path around corners, wire strung steam vents. Three of the five were taken down with these improvised traps. The last two went down to conventional guerilla tactics. A crowbar to the head, and the same bar to the outstretched arm. The last was tougher though, I broke his arm, and he kicked me into a pipe. Unfortunately for me, it was a steam pipe, and was sufficiently hot to incinerate my jacket, and the shirt underneath. I discarded both, and lashed out with a bolt of force. He stumbled, but so did I, healing from that hit, and the burn had taken a considerable amount of energy. This of course was the perfect time for backup to arrive in order to rescue me.

What happened instead, was a massive fist caught me in the face, and toppled me onto my back. He stood over the top of me triumphantly, and brought his foot up to crush my face. He also was standing on a piece of cable, which stretched up to a cast iron crucible, presumably for storing hot material. A single concentrated bolt of energy was all I had left, but it was all I needed, triggering the switch to send the crucible plummeting to the floor. This pulled on the line, which would normally tip the container. At the moment, it tipped the thug, who smashed his head on a pipe fitting as he hit.

A neck breaking is a sickening sound, and very hard to not react to. I pushed to my knees, and moved up beside him. He was alive, though even if he survived, he'd probably never walk again, if he was even only paraplegic.

The police arrived a short time later, and hauled them away, except the final thug, who was carried out in bag. He'd died just before they arrived, despite my efforts. After giving them both an explanation and the events of the fighting, I was informed that they'd be in contact, and allowed to go. I returned first to the Watch Tower, then headed home, where I was greeted by an empty house. Kara and the twins were both gone, the former with a note that she was visiting an old pal, the latter at the Kent farm. Which meant Kara was probably in Smallville as well.

Only the cat was left home. I arrived just in time to stop the Jaguar sized cat from breaking the lock on the garbage drawer. He meowed innocently, and then stalked off when I continued to glare at him. I tended to my wounds, and was about to sit down with a cold drink, when the door bell rang. I stalked to it, tearing at the handle about to unleash an unholy screaming into the face of whoever was on the far side, when a teenage girl collapsed into my arms.

---

Two thousand miles away, hunkered over a pile of magical artifacts, Kent Nelson's head perked up. He rose smoothly to his feet, and slipped his helmet onto his head. Dr. Fate rose into the air, and disappeared in a shell of Ankh shaped light. He reappeared outside the Marcae residence, to find it engulfed in emerald flames. Standing screaming in the doorway were two figures. One his less than lovable magical colleague, the other a young woman, no more than nineteen. The former was holding the latter, who had her hand gripping the former's face. It didn't take a thurmaturgical genius such as himself to understand what was happening. She was siphoning power, and expending it as these emerald flames. He was being used as a conduit, and rapidly approaching burn out. Fate intervened a split second later.

"Dividium." he lowered and seperated his hands rapidly, blowing the pair apart. Adam crashed back into his house, the girl landed softly on the lawn. Fate started to approach the girl unconsciously, and then stopped himself. "Adam, what have you done?" he asked instead. The so named, walking out of the building, brushing plaster from his shirt glared.

"I object to always being accused of being at fault. You're just mad because you're no longer the only magical know it all, and you aren't automatically deferred to." the other snorted, and then shook his head. "I don't know what happened. I was about to sit down to rest, when the door rang. I opened it fairly mad, and ready to tear someone a new ass, but she dropped into my arms. Before I could do anything, she woke up, and put her hand on my face."

"She was using you as a conduit of energy, and channeling it into a very expressive, if seemingly undamaging fire. She nearly burned out your abilities." Fate reported.

"I'm surprised you didn't wait." Adam grunted.

"I was tempted. Believe me. But I decided I didn't want to deal with your wife." Fate answered. The two had been arguing since they met. Fate believed everyone should defer to him, Adam believed in deferring to no one. Only a handful of people held any real ability to order him with any real expectation of being obeyed, unless it was in combat, where he was considerably less independant. The two could and had worked together, achieving success each time. They had respect for one another, but neither felt particularly friendly.

On occasion, rare though they were, the two could agree on somethings, and in this case, it was an unspoken agreement to call for assistance from the one colleague on the planet that could safely interact with the girl, without the risk of a repeat of the conduit troubles. Leaving Adam to watch the girl, with an unnecessary warning not to go near her, Fate Ankh'd away, going to fetch Zatanna. The two returned before the girl reawoke, which was just as well, since all three were in fear of a repeat performance.

But with Zatanna's arrival, such a problem was eliminated. Zatanna's powers were different from their's. Adam manipulated energy directly, while Kent shaped it with incantations. Zatanna left the details to the magic, and simply expressed her desires in a backward sentence. She rarely manipulated energy unless she couldn't avoid it. And she didn't serve as a channel the way they did.

"So, you two actually managed to work together without killing each other?"Zatanna grinned. "I'm throughly amazed." any possible answer was cut off as the girl woke. Zatanna moved to her, while the two men moved away, both from the girl, and slightly from each other. "Don't be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you." Zatanna's attempt to calm the girl was mainly unsuccessful.

"Yes, you will. Everyone does. They always do. I make them." the girl turned away, then turned back when she saw Adam. "Father? Please help me." she started up, then collapsed back down. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing I can't cure." A huge hammer of yellow energy slammed into the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, nor any of it's associated characters. All original characters are copyright me, and may not be used without permission.

* * *

"Don't worry guys, we'll be home soo..." the SUV slid to a halt, and then sqealed it's tires as it backed out of the path of an oncoming tree. Kara jabbed a button on the dashboard, and a second later the entire vehicle vanished, teleported to the hangar bay of the watch tower. "Take my children to the Daycare. I have to get back down there." Kara passed them to one of the support staff, someone she knew and trusted. The woman nodded, and watched the huge vehicle disappear in the blue white energy stream.

Kara arrived on the scene with an indelicate, and completely unsubtle two handed blow to the face. Sinestro reeled back, and brought his ring up for a return volley, when a golden bolt of energy crashed into his chest. A series of smaller silver blasts caused him to twitch for several moments. Kara hit him again. This time he recovered in time to slap her from the air with a huge hand, sending her skidding through not only the lawn but the sprinkler system as well.

"Kara, heads up." Zatanna's voice rang out across the lawn. From the bottom of the pile of wreckage, a blast of heat vision ignited several propane tanks floating behind Sinestro. This time he was thrown forwards, and met by another energy bolt, and a multi-colored orb. The two collided on impact, and she saw his energy field short out. He dropped to the ground in startlement, then reignited his protective field, then flew up and away. Kara half started to follow, then decided against it. She turned, and headed back to the door of the house, wincing at the lawn. Earth lawns took forever to recover after that, even with a magical green thumb.

"Is everyone alright?" Kara asked. Fate shook his head, as did Adam. Zatanna nodded. A blonde girl just sat on the front stoop and shuddered.

"I believe I have broken several ribs. But Iappear to be elsewise uninjured." Fate winced, even though his face was obscured by his helm. Adam was shredded, bleeding from a dozen places, and had a dislocated shoulder. The bleeding was stopping even as she watched, but the shoulder was a different story.

"This is really going to hurt." she warned. He nodded, and braced himself. She took ginger hold of the shoulder, and then gave it a sharp tug. He tumbled to the ground, and passed out. Kara skimmed him with X-ray vision, and then turned to Zatanna. "Who is the girl?"

"I don't know. She seems to have just shown up. He said he opened the door, and she collapsed into his arms. Fate says he felt a magical disturbance, and arrived to find the house engulfed in flames. When he broke contact between her and him, the fire faded, and she passed out. Just after I arrived, she came too, and called him father. Then Sinestro arrived. Skipping the boring and gory details, you know the rest."

"Mother? What's happening? Why can't I remember?" The blonde broke Zatanna's grip, and threw herself into Kara's arms.

* * *

An hour or so later, after a brief, but very loud conversation with Fate, Adam had been able to touch the girl, who had under Kara's calm, tender questioning, revealed her name to be Juliana. After a few moments, he pulled back.

"Genetically, she's our daughter. She shares the identical genome, and all the connective markers the twins have. Even the thurmaturgical signature is identical. The only thing that's not correct, is her dimensional markers." Adam replied, after a second in which he stared at the wall.

"Dimensional markers?" Zatanna asked. Fate answered.

"As we were born here, in this world, and at this time. We are encoded with certain markers. They are a part of our DNA, though they are only visible to magic, or very, very advanced science. Often, if the magic user is knowledgeable, they can be used to return to one's home dimension. Others, like myself, and our friend here, use a dimensional anchor as a point of reference. In inanimate objects, the dimensional markers are much more visible. But they can change, if the object changes dimensions. Which can lead to some... difficulties." Fate answered.

"Yeah, you can end up in the wrong leg of the trousers of time." Adam grinned.

"So, if... I'm not from this..." Juliana started, then stopped.

"Dimension." Kara supplied gently.

"Right." the girl nodded. "If I'm not from here, where am I from?"

"Dimension 674." the two male magi chimed in.

"A dimension in which I appear to be a Green Lantern, and where Kara is..." he coughed.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Kryptonian." he answered. Kara stared.

"How?" she asked.

"Hard to say. I know I'd normally never qualify as a lantern, and here you're Argonian." Adam replied.

"Perhaps if the child will allow me to sift through her mind, I can learn something helpful." Fate offered. It was agreed to let him do so, but not right away.

"She needs some food, and a good night's rest." Kara said firmly. "Then we'll see what we can do." Juliana smiled, and nodded. Fate bowed his acknowledgement, and took his leave.

"That sounds, very nice." she admitted.

"Where are the twins?" Adam asked.

"At the tower." Kara replied.

"Ace and Becca are..." Juliana seemed surprised. "I forget... I'm sorry." she looked about ready to collapse again, but Kara embraced her.

"Should I go get them, or..." Adam asked. Kara started to nod, then looked back at the girl in her arms.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." the blond smiled up. Kara was obviously having a bit of difficulty adjusting.

"How about this, Juliana, why don't we go get them together, and leave Kara to open the windows in the guest room. We don't have visitors often, so it's a bit dusty. You can clean up while we're at the station, and I'm sure there's something that we can find for you to wear." Adam offered. Juliana nodded.

"I'd like that." she smiled. Mentally, he spoke into Kara's mind.

:I'm not trying to dump the house work on you. But you need a moment don't you?: she nodded almost imperceptibly. :Want Zatanna to stay for a bit?: another slight nod.

"Hey, Zatanna, can you check and make sure Mr. Yellow Belly didn't leave any traps behind?" he asked aloud.

"Huh? Oh, sure, it won't take long." she stepped outside, knowing full well what he wanted. Sinestro wasn't the trap kind of villain. Juliana walked over to him, after brushing her lips against Kara's cheek. Kara smiled, and waved them away. They vanished in a flare of light. She collapsedonto the couch. Zatanna re-entered.

"Okay, go ahead." she offered. "I can see you're upset."

"He's been acting weird lately, more than usual." Kara replied. "I don't know what it is."

"Stress maybe?" Zatanna suggested. "I have to say, working with magic day in, and day out is pretty hard on mind and body. Maybe he's just wearing down. And I hate to say it, but the League does tend to get frustrating. We spend all our time running around, answering other people's problems, and just when we have a few moments alone, it always comes crashing down on us." she shook her head.

"And just when we have a chance for a vacation, something comes up, that we HAVE to deal with. We just wanted to spend a week in peace, and bed, and we had a giant robot crash through our hotel." Kara shook her head. "And now... my DAUGHTER, just appears from out of nowhere, and Sinestro is after her."

"You're having a hard time handling that." it was a statement of fact, rather than a question. "I can understand that. I spent a year hunting down my father, and it was hard to accept that he was dead." Zatanna laid a hand on Kara's arm. "I know it's a lot to handle, but she obviously is counting on you to make it better. And I know you can. But when this is over, you need to demand a real vacation. Take your kids, and take your husband, and go somewhere that the league can't interfere with you." Zatanna suggested. "Have you visited his family?"

"No, we spend most of our time with my family. He's suggested we go before, but something always came up." Kara smiled brightly.

"Good then. Make sure you insist. I'll make arrangements to be sure you get that leave." Zatanna showed her an evil grin.

"Oh, that's not necessary." Kara objected, but Zatanna waved her off.

"Honey, I work in show business, and no matter how often you're strapped for cash, which is really, really often, sometimes you have to take a break. I recognize workaholics, and you two, are classic cases." Zatanna shrugged. "Now, do you want to start dinner, or do the guest room?"

"Let's go get dinner, the guest room is never closed up. He just wanted an excuse for me to stay here. I think he saw through me." Kara shrugged.

"Yeah, sometimes even guys manage to see things like that. So what's for dinner?" Zatanna asked.

"No idea, I haven't looked in the freezer." Kara shrugged.

"What? No fresh home cooked meal?" Zatanna snorted.

"Cooking was never a strong suit of mine, and when you have heat vision, it's usually easier to eat a microwave dinner." Kara shrugged. Zatanna grinned.

"Then go sit down and relax, Mama Z's gonna cook you a meal fit for a king." Zatanna ushered a laughing Kara out of the kitchen. "What's so funny?"

"You, and Betty Crocker." Zatanna laughed out loud, and waved her away.

* * *

Some miles away, three figures patrolled over a city. Two green figures, occasionally performing complex tricks, that the other would match or surpass, while the third was winged, and had a more serious out look, patrolling in a calm pattern that seemed a cross between a military combat air patrol, and that of a bird of prey. Which was rather fitting to anyone who knew who she was.

"Oh, I forget how much fun it can be flying just around the city, without dodging something or..." a blast of weapons fire sliced through the air in front of her. Snarling in a definitely sub sentient manner, she plummeted, lit mace behind her. The weapon crashed through the gun, and into the thug weilding it. He flew back into the wall at the end of the alley, and dropped into the dumpster there. Spinning, she brought the mace up and around.

Almost smashing her husband in the face. He leaned back grinning, and then fired a blast past her head, flicking another thug into the trash. "You missed one." he smiled.

"I did not. He wasn't there before." Hawkgirl shrugged, and smashed her lit mace against a thug sneaking up behind him. "I think this was an ambush."

"I think you're right." John replied, and unleashed a second blast. "Shall we call for assistance, or let him miss the fun?"

"Call him in, he said he's been bored, so let's let him have some fun." she laughed, and stepped around Lantern, putting her back to his. A bolt of laser fire was deflected off the mace, into a high wall. The wall crumbled, knocking the thug out. She heard a bolt of ring energy discharge. Then a green light swept the alley, as Kyle arrived.

"He says there are at least three in the building, and some lead shielding." John passed on the message.

"Must have been expecting big blue." Shayera offered, then "Let's not disappoint them."

"Watchtower, can you send Big Blue to my location?"

"Enroute." the voice answered.

He arrived a short time later, flying in rather than teleporting. Appearently it was less work to fly. John joined Rayner above, while HawkGirl, and Superman burst through the doors. A few moments later, the Lantern's burst through the roof. The gang members had been ready for three enemies, not four. A ring blast resealed the Kryptonite in lead. Superman tore apart the energy resistant netting. The mace disrupted the suspension field keeping John frozen in space. The thugs surrendered.

* * *

"Not at all fair." Kyle complained. "I'm not even a member of your league, but I have to help babysit the prisoner?" John shrugged.

"We're most qualified to handle this guy. Shayera won't touch him, and Superman is too likely to punch him out. Besides, now I can give you the tour." John grinned, leading the leader of the gang, who had numerous organized crime ties, not to mention a record of working for super villains. So, the police had asked the League to keep him somewhere safe, until they could arrange hearing and a high security cell.

There wasn't really a chance for him to go anywhere even if he got free.

* * *

Almost before we had completely materialized, Juliana had let go of my hand. She stared around the station in wonder. I'd left most of that behind by now. A large hunk returned when I noticed something distinctly different. Two huge steel spars now jutted up around the teleporter, and steel cable was being strung between them and the ceiling. "Umm.. installing new drapes?" I asked, looking around.

"Defense." One of the support staff, holding a long rope, answered.

"And since you're here, you can help us test it." came a voice. I turned and saw Superman standing just off to one side. He grinned. "They were going to make me do it."

"Cousin Clark!" Juliana half-charged down the ramp, and lunged into his arms. He half looked nervous, but didn't say anything about it. "Wow, you're older than I remember."

"Juliana, can you stand over there with him for a few minutes, I have to make a mess." I called. She grinned.

"Sure Dad, we'll go watch you break stuff." she led him away, and I waited for the signal from above. When it came, I gave a thumbs up, and saw a flash of light as the shielding activated around me. The first move was an opening blow with a hand. The return force nearly shattered my arm, but I smiled, in some pain, up at the control panel. It would be fine for fighting super people. Lightning came next, as the most powerful force I could muster, especially after that bit of utter stupidity. The field held.

"Ready to max it out?" I called. I got the nod. "Do it." The field solidified, pulsing with energy. I was forced to retreat to the center of the bubble, or face extreme pain. Which may well be a minor annoyance to anyone else. I let myself retreat into the space in the back of my mind, and searched across the field for cracks, or gaps. It was completely egg shaped, and a kinetic blow caused it to flex, and pitch it back to me. I caught it successfully, avoiding more damage. I drew back and sliced into, and then threw my arms apart, tearing the shield open. It dispersed suddenly. I stumbled then recovered.

"So?" asked a woman. I struggled momentarily to identify her, and then realized it was Booster's wife, failing to remember her name.

"I pierced it with a four hundred and twenty-five joule sonic discharge, power shaped into a penetrating weapon." I answered. "And the maximum setting for pain is insufficient. It needs to be nearly killing severity on a normal person."

"That wasn't maximum pain." she replied.

"I meant the pain inflicted by maximum setting." I answered, trying to stand upright, and finally succeeding after three tries.

"Dad? You alright?" Juliana asked.

"Fine, I just hurt myself again. Let's take you to your mother's room, and you can use her shower." I let her walk in front, so I could walk, slowly, with Clark.

"Did I miss ten years?" he asked. I laughed as much as I could without pain.

"Not exactly. She's not from our dimension, and about 15-20 years ahead. Fate is going to skim her memory in the morning, but she's coping fairly well. She showed up earlier, and nearly killed me, though not through any fault of her own. Sinestro tried to take her shortly after she arrived, so..." I shrugged delicately.

"Is she going to stay with you guys tonight?" he asked, and I nodded. "Do you want guards?" I shook my head.

"Kara's having a bit of a hard time dealing with this, so it's best not to anger her. Zatanna's there, and I know she's going to over lay my wards with hers, and I know Fate enhanced his before he left." I replied. "Take a right." Juliana turned down a side corridor, and we followed.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked. He wasn't bad at science, but he didn't share the view that it was no different from magic.

"It's like a magical alarm system. Any thing passes through, I get a warning about it. Zatanna's are set so she get's a warning, and Fate's work the same way. But we each use a different magic, so what eliminates, or distorts one, probably won't catch the others, and if mine is eliminated, I get... feedback. It's kind of like a static shock. I'm not sure what happens to them, but they say they do know when a ward is destroyed, or eliminated.

Anyway, Fate trusts me less than you do, so he's long since warded my house. Now though, he's juiced them up so if anything enters the ward, he can be there in less than a minute." I looked around sneakily, and grinned. "I tapped into his wards, so if anything hits them, I'll know about it too."

"And I thought Bruce was paranoid." the blue clad Superhero shook his head. "So, can you tell anything more about her?"

"No, I've been scanning my memory, and there's a lot up there, but she's not in there. Not entirely though. There are bits and pieces of her, but never in one place." I sighed. "This is it. Give me a moment, and I'll remember the code." I scoured my mind for it, and punched it in. The door slid open. Given that it was a space station, it wasn't really possible to 'air out' the apartment, but it wasn't really needed. Kara and the twins often spent the day up here, and with my rooms cluttered with magical equipement, much of it dangerous even to me, she prefered her room, or the Day care. So it was clean, if a little untidy. "Bathroom is off the bedroom, and clothing is in the wardrobe, so healp yourself. Unless you can't find something you like, then we'll go bug someone else until we find something." I grinned, and she shot back a look, and rolled her eyes, but was also grinning.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." she disappeared through the door to the bedroom.

"What I do know about her, is she comes from a place where you're in Kara's Place, and she's in yours. I'm a Green Lantern." Clark laughed. "Ha ha. I was as surprised as you are. Anyway, that's all the info I can come up with. I'm assuming there's more to it if Sinestro is after her, and it's likely that we'll find out the rest." I finished, sighing as Clark continued to chuckle. "Can you wait here while I get Ace and Rebecca?"

"Sure, take your time." Clark waved, seating himself in a chair, and flipping on the television. I knew he enjoyed this sort of thing. No one would interrupt him with a mission, unless it required him to save the world. As much as he loved Lois, and his son there was only so much togetherness a man, even a superman, could take. So I left him, and sailed through the corridors to the daycare. Arriving there, I found things flying about the room. It wasn't a fight or temper tantrum, but instead several of the children were tossing toys back and forth from forts hastily erected out of cushions. Some of the staff were watching to make sure there were no serious injuries. I knew where the twins would be. Ace stood behind one 'fort' wall, directing his 'troops'. Rebecca knelt behind her wall, tossing toys like grenades, landing in the fort far more often than her brother's offerings.

"Having fun?" I asked. Grins, and laughter met my arrival. A few faces were a bit disappointed that I was alone, I was still swarmed with adoration. Zatanna and I always found a warm reception here, since we could never resist at least a small act. "Alright, alright, I can't stay long, so only one trick tonight, but I'll make it a good one." I looked around. "Requests?"

"Toy Parade!" I grinned, hearing the name of the single favorite trick. It was the only one I could do, that Zatanna couldn't duplicate to their satisfaction. I lifted my hands dramatically, purposely catching my hands on my sleeves. I reached up, and pushed them back, then did it again. The sleeves fell back. I sighed, took off my jacket, and tried once more. This was a slieght of hand, rather than magic. Sleeves fell out of my short sleeve shirt, catching again. I tugged them off. Applause greeted my successful dramatic arm raise. I waved my hands, and wiggled my fingers, and spoke.

"Dance." Two huge soft teddy bears stood up in the corner, and started dancing. What happened there always varied, so it wasn't always the same. "Attention." every toy in the room, except the bears, stood upright, no matter how impossible that may be. "Fall in." they promptly toppled forwards. I sighed exaggeratedly. "I said 'Fall in', not fall over." the toys stood, and marched into production line. They spent a few minutes parading around, some performing acrobatics, then returning to their original positions to racuous applause. "Alright, Ace, Becca, time to go." the usual sorrow filled good-byes followed, even if they knew they'd be back the next morning. Like their parents the children were natural hams. As we walked out, Ace looked up.

"Daddy? What's for dinner?" this was a subject of contention. As much as I might love my wife, she had super taste buds, and could differentiate a thousand different tastes at once. The trouble came when she tested out new recipes. They could often be a massive mix of tastes, that tasted to everyone else, awful. Fortunately...

"Aunt Zatanna is there." I answered. Where we refused to admit that Kara wasn't a particularly fantastic cook, Zatanna always demanded edible food, but offered to cook so as not to hurt any feelings. The twins sighed in relief. Now four years old, they were beginning to develop abilities like their mother, which meant the only possible day care was here on the station. Any other daycare would be hard pressed to deal with the fact that Rebecca seemed completely immune to just about everything, and that both were as strong now as some full grown humans. I hadn't seen any evidence of magical ability, but that meant nothing. Most didn't develop power for years. "Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something." I sat down on a bench near Kara's room, and the twins sat to either side. "We're going to have a guest staying with us for a little while. She's your sister, and I want you to treat her like that."

"We have a sister?" they both spoke up at once.

"Yes, but it's a long story. She's having a bit of a hard time remembering things, so if she does strange things, don't bug her about it, alright?" nods. "Alright, her name is Juliana, and I want you two to be nice. I don't know how long she's going to stay, and it might be a little weird. Mom's having a hard time adjusting, so if you can be nice, I'll be she'll feel better, alright?" they nodded again.

"When can we meet her?" Rebecca asked.

"In just a couple of minutes. She's going to wear some of Mom's stuff, since her bags got lost at the airport." I grinned. Rebecca rolled her eyes. She knew I was lying, and was one of a few that could always tell. She was too smart for her own good. I grinned, and winked, telling her it was a secret. She nodded sagely, and pursed her lips. I led them back to the room, and let them watch television with 'Uncle Clark'. I wandered into the kitchen, and was digging in the refridgerator for something that didn't have it's own plastic straw.

Not that I have anything against them, but I get yelled at for drinking them all. And I was thirsty. I had yet to find anything drinkable, when the door opened from the bedroom. Juliana stepped out, hair still slightly damp, and draped down her back, wearing a dark blue T-shirt, and jeans. Something about her was different, and I saw instantly what it was. A ring identical to the one surrounding my finger, wrapped around her right ring finger. "That was wonderful. Best shower I've had in a while."

"Hi, nice to see you're feeling better." Clark commented.

"Yeah, what wonder's a shower will do for you." Juliana grinned, and turned her attention to the twins. "Hi guys."

"Hi." the twins responded instantly, growing certain of her within moments. I let them talk for a few minutes.

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked. Heads shook, then sighs followed.

"Yes dad." came the answer from all three. Clark choked on his drink. We had an uneventful trip back to the teleporter, and arrived outside the house. Upon entering, the smell of steak greeted us. Kara was almost asleep on the couch, and came awake as we entered the house. She greeted the twins, and Juliana and lead us into the kitchen. Since I already knew Zatanna was staying, seeing six places set at the table was not a surprise. Somehow, Zatanna always managed to have dinner ready at the exact moment for anyone to arrive. I'd seen it happen dozens of times, and yet it was still a mystery. She'd even already sliced the twin's steaks into strips. I helped serve, and we settled down for the meal.

---

"I just don't understand just what the problem is." Kyle Rayner commented. For half an hour, neither he nor John had been able to activate their rings, and neither could figure out why. Kyle lifted his ring again, and it activated. John's remained non-functional, until Rayner recharged it with his own. Approaching the telepad, they ran into Superman.

"Hello Clark. This is Kyle Rayner, I think you've met?" John offered by way of introduction.

"Yeah, during that trial of yours." Clark replied, and offered his hand. Rayner shook it with a grin. "Hey, I should warn you, Sinestro's on planet. He attacked Adam and his daughter."

"His daughter? Was Becca hurt?" John asked.

"Not Becca, another daughter of his. Juliana." he related the incident. Rayner tilted his head.

"I think a slight change of plans is in order." he suggested. John nodded.

"I'll go down with you." Clark offered. The telepad descended them outside the Marcae household, and Kara greeted them at the door.

"Hi Clark, you should call before you come down." she chided mockingly. "Or did you forget to call home?"

"Yeah, I can't stay, but we'll come over this weekend." Clark promised. She kissed his cheek, and waved him off. She turned to John.

"New friend?" she asked. John chuckled.

"Old one. You might remember him from the incident with Amazo." Kara crossed her eyes, and then grinned.

"Right you were the one that wanted to blow up the planet." she accused. Rayner grinned sheepishly.

"We weren't exactly thinking clearly." he conceeded. "We've changed." she laughed.

"So what brings you here?" Kara asked, planting her hands on her hips.

"Sinestro." answered the pair.

"Figures, come on in, you'll want to talk to Adam and Juliana." Kara lead them through the door, and into the living room. The instant the pair entered the room, they dropped to their knees, wrenching the rings from their hands. The two green rings glowed brightly, then went dark. They lifted them, and replaced them. There was no response.

"Are you alright?" came an unidentified voice. The two lanterns looked up into a pair of deep green eyes.

"Yes milady. We seem unhurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, nor any of it's associated characters. All original characters are copyright me, and may not be used without permission.

* * *

"What's going on?" Adam asked, rising and walking around the corner. He suddenly stopped, the two moving to intercept him hands out stretched. He was pushed back, before they spoke.

"Who is she? We have to know right now." the voices were urgent and insistent. So he told them. They collapsed backwards onto the sofa. "She's it." Rayner breathed.

"She's what? Your turn to explain." Rayner replied with what he knew. Several things fell into place.

"Oh. That would explain what Sinestro is after her for then." Adam shook his head. "Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"Yes, get her home, or he'll keep coming after her. We can't use our rings within a certain distance, but it's a much shorter distance on earth. However, if we're correct, his won't function either." Kyle grinned. "However, we think she can focus it."

"So even if he's out of range?" Adam grinned as well. "Oh, that's good to know. Fate is going to sift through her memory in the morning, if we can figure out how she got here, we can get her home again."

"Good. Now, let's see if she can get our rings to work again." The process took some time, but after an hour, the rings were working again. "Thank you, I know it was a difficult thing, but we do really need them."

"It's alright, but I think it's time I go to sleep." she was exhausted, so Kara showed her to her room. Kyle and John left shortly afterwards.

* * *

I remained awake, for a little more than half an hour, rigging new wards, some twelve hundred feet out around the house. I wasn't in the mood to take chances, so these were not only attuned to Sinestro's energy signature, but would deliver one massive jolt along with alerting us. Hindsight says I should have known better than to set it for only him, and use only two wards. But I'm not always omnipotent. After settling the ward in place, I stood, and headed down the hall, and found Kara leaning against the doorway to the guest bedroom. Juliana was laying asleep on the bed, curled into a ball. I slipped my arms around my wife, hugging her tight. "Are you doing okay? I know you aren't alright, so I won't ask."

"I'll be okay." she replied, leaning against me. "She looks so much like us."

"Well, she is our daughter. Even if she's not ours." I shook my head. "I guess that's why Fate is how he is, travelling between dimensions like he does. It get's pretty confusing."

"Yes, that must be it. Does she have to leave?" Kara asked suddenly.

"Yes, she can't stay here, she'd never be safe." I leaned close, and kissed her cheek. "Of course, that doesn't mean we can't see if we can have our own." she giggled, cast a glance back through the door, and led me down the hall.

* * *

The cat prowled the halls at night. Watching not only for the occasional mouse, stupid enough to enter the building, but also for wandering children and anything out of place. Satisfied that all was in place, the cat climbed into his favorite chair, and curled his tail about himself, slipping into a shallow slumber. It was not long before his slumber was disturbed, and instantly, he knew something was wrong. He was more intelligent than the average cat, which was already quite smart, and he changed his form as he leapt from the chair. Now from a small house cat, he became a jaguar, lunging through the room, and down the hall. He hit the door once, then a second time. It gave beneath his weight, the sound startling the intruder within. A blast of gunfire winged the cat, but he hit the human full in the chest, snarling wildly, both in pain and exhultation. Claws tore into his prey, drawing a scream of pain from the man. The cat moved for the kill, but pulled up, sensing a second intruder. This time the bullet missed completely, reflexes throwing the cat sideways. Instead the round killed the first human. Powerful teeth tore into the leg of the second man, who cried out in agony. Now the human in the bed finally came awake. Pain of an aching sort hit the cat, as his teeth tore a piece of muscle from the intruder's leg. The muscle fell, and the cat looked around. Green flames gently licked from the gaping hole in the chest of the man leaning against the doorway. Finally his human stumbled into the room, the man wearing only the weird leg coverings the humans insisted upon. The cat knew instinctively this was not what delayed him. Knowing the house was now safe, the cat returned to normal size, leapt onto the bed, and began to clean his fur.

* * *

"Juliana? Are you alright?" I took gentle hold of her shoulders. "Hey, look at me." I coaxed. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Oh, it's alright. Come on, it's okay." she collapsed forwards against me, crying softly. Most people say you need eight hours of sleep a night. I've never believed that, and right at the moment, I was glad. Something had kept me unconscious, but I wasn't quite sure what. At the moment I couldn't check, instead I focused on the young woman before me. The tears didn't last long, and after a moment, she was simply whimpering into my shoulder. My wife slipped into the room. She saw I had things in hand, and instead, carried the bodies out. The guns were held carefully by their silencers.

"I heard a scream, and woke up. He was... just standing there screaming, and I..." Juliana twisted away, and dry heaved. I helped her up, and and into the bathroom, then held her hair. Kara slipped in, and took my place half way through. I stood, and moved carefully outside. I stepped outside, and had a similar reaction. But I managed to keep control enough to halt. Instead, I pulled into my cold, mechanical personality, and inspected the corpses. Rather than trying to remove the ski masks they wore, I simply made them temporarily invisible. They were obviously not low class thugs, but professionals. That made our feline defender perfect. Lots of professionals expected dogs. None of them ever suspected a cat, particularly one that could grow to the size of a Jaguar. With my assistance, he could grow to the size of a tiger, but it wasn't often needed. After returning to the house, I found Kara and Juliana sitting on the couch, the former with her arms wrapped around the latters shoulders.

"Honey? Are you okay? I mean, they didn't hurt you, did they?" she shook her head. "I'm glad."

"I think the... cat, got to them before they could hurt me. Can... can I sleep in your room for the rest of the night, just in case." she asked. Kara tightened her grip momentarily.

"Absolutely." she answered. I nodded in support.

"Go ahead and get back to sleep, I'm going to recheck the wards." I announced. Kara nodded, and led Juliana off to bed. I slipped into a meditative trance, and reached out first to the huge ward. It had been caught, and tampered with. I'd been sent the jolt, instead of it going the other way. The near ward had been changed as well. I couldn't see Fate and Zatanna's just off hand, but I knew they'd have been altered also. I reset the two wards, and added a snap line between them. Any altercation to either would result in a complete magical discharge of the full energy of both into whoever was manipulating the ward. I decided that would solve most of the problem, and settled a third ward inside the second,and outside the first. Then I enhanced the house's shields until only a physical attack could break through. Which would break the whole house. I returned to the bed room, and sat in a chair, letting them take the bed. Kara curled protectively around Juliana, and they went to sleep. I leaned back, closed my eyes, and began to meditate.

Any other time, the night might have passed uneventfully, but this time it would not happen. I had defended the house against outside, intruders,but had failed to check the house for those inside. So that the instant Kara's scream of rage woke me, was the same instant I felt the shields breached, from within. She didn't stop to think of the consequences, but simply exploded up from the bed, and through the roof. I did something similar, but instead jumped straight into the twins room. They were safe and unharmed. The next instant I was outside, flaring thousands of joules of light across the lawn. I saw the truck race away. Kara was on it instantly, racing to catch it. I radioed for an emergency protection for the twins, which arrived in the form of Steel and Doctor Light. I tore off after the truck a split second later. As I caught up with it, I saw Kara rip the rear door off. She tumbled to the ground, the lead shielding from the door pulled over her. I exploded forwards, anger fueling me. A burst of unshaped magical energy disintegrated the Kryptonite. I was fully aware that I was burning magical energy at a vastly acclerated rate, and sought to end it quickly. Kara was back beside me, as I stretched out to rip the tires off. A huge robotic hand caught us both, and slammed us into the ground. Another of Ashmore's enourmous creations, there wasn't time to fight, but it refused to let us by.

"Catch the truck, I'll deal with the robot." Kara commanded.

"You're faster, I can kill it. Save her." she looked closely, as if to make sure I wasn't doing something stupid, and then bulleted sideways, and around the robot. It turned towards her, and I blasted it, drawing attention back to me. I stretched out, and sent tendrils up into space. I litterally had a single shot at this.

* * *

Kara raced away from the robot, searching frantically for the truck, and then saw it. She dove, accelerating, and finally hitting the hood, driving the engine completely out of the truck. Rising up from the wreckage, she reached out, and ripped the cab off the truck. The two thugs in front, were robots. Heat vision sliced a hole into the rear of the truck.

"Such a fool. As if you could really stop me." the man spoke out of a dark hood. Sinestro stood next to him, ring dark, holding Juliana, who struggled violently. "It is time to leave." Kara found herself immobile as the hooded man swung a staff, opening a tear in space, and stepping through to a desolate planet, with huge towers in the distance. "Good bye, forever." The opening flared and faded. Kara collapsed to the floor. Moments later, an explosion rocked the van.

A massive detonation some ten blocks away marked the arrival of the meteor. It didn't decimate a city block, or even damage the facings of the buildings. Instead it hit the huge robot square in the head, going nearly seven times the speed of sound. The head crinkled, and then wrenched the head, shoulders, and most of the arms down into the chest. The robot fell. Power drained almost completely, Adam tumbled the ground, managing just enough energy to save himself from death, he settled feather soft the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, nor any of it's associated characters. All original characters are copyright me, and may not be used without permission.

* * *

Sterile. That's perhaps the best descriptor in the world for the med bay in the Justice League watch tower. Most people don't comment on it too often, since they are inevitably in some kind of pain, emotional, physical, or purely mental. There wasn't strictly any pain involved here, but an overwhelming sense of complete exhaustion permeated his form. Fate lifted his hands from Adam's prone, if now awake form.

"He's awake, and he'll be fine. The fool simply used too much of his energy." he reported to Kara.

"Ouch." It was an audible word, though only barely. He didn't attempt to move his arm, as was the usual reaction. "What happened?" he whispered.

"She's gone." was all Kara could manage. She kept control by taking a deep breath.

"Dead?" he asked. She shook her head. Orion shook his head.

"No, we believe she's been taken to Apokolips. We will take a Boom Tube, and recover her." he answered. "We leave in less than an hour. And before you say it, you will be remaining here."

"I wasn't about to say any such thing." He was speaking stronger now. The lights flickered slightly, almost unnoticably. "You're taking the two Green Lanterns, aren't you?" he asked, almost a demand.

"Why would we?" Orion asked.

"Because they can track her as if she were a beacon. Much as they can sense the battery on Oa." answered the mage, sitting up. The lights returned to normal.

"How did you do that?" Fate asked.

"Second Law of Thermodynamics. Energy is interchangeable without loss except heat. So I can get energy even from electrical input." was the reply.

"Since when have the laws of laws of science been applicable to the field of magic?" Fate snorted. Kara grunted suddenly and angrily. "She is correct, now is not the time."

"We'll take the Lantern's with us."

* * *

Roughly an hour later, the team was assembled. Orion, Mister Miracle, Flash, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Star Girl, and Amazo. The last while not technically a member like Rayner, had nonetheless insisted on going. There had only been a couple of objections, quickly over-ridden. Orion raised his hand in salute, and dropped the Boom Tube. The team moved through, and were gone.

* * *

Arriving on planet, the group formed quickly into a defensive formation, Stewart leading, Rayner following. Flash scouted ahead, reporting back only when he encountered a problem. At first it seemed there was no resistance,but ten minutes in, all hell broke loose. Weapon fire from not one, but four groups of robots opened up, not only on them, but also on each other. The fight was short and viscious, leaving nothing but several piles of scrap. The team accelerated, assuming discovery. Finally, the point of contention arose. The lanterns could feel Juliana down a corridor Flash said was a dead end.

"Look, could you have missed a side door?" Kyle asked.

"No, I checked both sides, two times." Flash replied, rolling his eyes.

"You were gone less than a minute." Rayner protested.

"Hello, fastest man alive?" Flash shook his head.

"What about the floor?" Miracle asked. Flash started.

"Hmm... good point, I didn't think to check." Star Girl spoke up.

"One of us should remain behind, while the others progress. If it's not a dead end, Flash can return for me, and we'll join you." she spoke for the first time since they'd arrived.

"Why should you remain?" Orion grunted. "I was born here, and..." Star Girl held her hand up.

"Exactly. That means you know as much about this place as anyone else here, and you can help them search for the entrance, if there is one. I know nothing, but I can hold my own." Amazo spoke up as well.

'Allow me to remain with you. My sense of sight is superior in this darkness, and I can see threats approaching first. These walls block my other powers from functioning fully, so I am not as useful as I could be.' the android explained. Star Girl nodded, and looked pointedly at Orion.

"Does that make you feel better?" she asked. Grudgingly, he nodded, and turned to lead the others down the hall. "Thank you for offering to stay with me." she spoke. Wierd technorganic robot though he might be, she could sense amusement within his voice as he responded.

"You are welcome. In truth, I have wished to speak to someone unprejudiced against me." Amazo replied, in a perfectly organic voice, with a slight southern accent. Star Girl started, then recovered with a smile.

"And why would you say I am unprejudiced?" she asked calmly, stare penetrating the darkness.

"Because you are younger than the others, and more willing to accept those different from yourself." Amazo answered. "Besides, Dr. Fate suggested I speak to you."

"Why would he suggest me?" she asked, almost sure it was the same answer, but not willing to take the chance.

"I suspect he was tired of losing to me at Poker." this startled her even more. "Inza taught me, but suggested I play Fate, without using my abilities, explaining it was a greater challenge."

"So, what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Fate soon realized that I could not be read." Amazo answered.

"I thought you weren't using powers?" she asked. "Or was that just you?"

"No, in poker it is often advantageous to watch the movements, and actions of an opponent to determine the strength or weakness of his hand. These are unconscious movements, difficult to control. Having only a single mind, I cannot make such movements." the heroine giggled.

"I gather that frustrated him." she asked, still giggling softly.

"Certainly. Chess was much the same. Dr. Fate tends to stare at his next move while I make mine." Amazo answered. "But what I wish to speak to you about, are these human emotions. I seem to have duplicated them along with other aspects of those people I meet, but I am not sure what to do with them. They seem somewhat useless, but at times, there is... an increase in energy, a surge if you may."

"Ah. It's much like adrenaline." Amazo's eyes glowed momentarily, as if searching an internal database. Finally he nodded. "It would seem that it works for you as well. We have learned to harness these emotions, particularly love, and anger. They provide boosts of energy, or adrenaline at moments critical to our survival." Amazo tilted his head. "It's like discharging a... capacitor. It drains all that energy to use in one burst, and then takes time to recharge. But it'll let you do something you couldn't normally accomplish."

"Interesting, how is it triggered?" Amazo asked.

"Good question. Take the example of the mother, the child, and the crane..." the two continued to talk, Amazo devoting his attention both to her, and to watching for guards.

* * *

A hundred feet ahead down the tunnel, the rest of the team was scanning, poking, and prodding the walls, ceiling, and floor, looking for a door. Kyle laid his hand on the right wall. "Damn it. I can feel her just on the other side of this wall."

"Alright, I think it's time for something a little more direct." John grunted.

"Look out, he's gone marine." Flash ducked behind the son of the head of New Genesis. Two green glowing power rings flared with light. A split second later, a trio of huge prongs penetrated the wall ahead of them. Then they twisted, slicing out a section of wall, and hauling it back, and out of the way. Inside the room bound in a chair with heavy chain, sat Juliana. Her head hung off to one side, Mister Miracle, and Orion were the first into the room the former going straight to the locks, the latter straight to the door. It took the master escape artist but a moments work, and she was free. Lantern moved up to her, and she woke suddenly. His ring instantly went dark. Rayner back pedaled. Flash moved up, and took her from the lantern. She narrowed her eyes, staring momentarily at the ring, and it reactivated. Suddenly, keys were heard in the lock. Orion lunged across the room, and out the round hole. Miracle tossed something through the hole.

"RUN!" he yelled. The two lanterns leapt into the air, Rayner dragging Miracle through the air. Orion swept after them, and Flash bulleted away, passing Star Girl, and a startled Amazo. The two were flying in pursuit as the others caught them. A moment later, the explosion blossomed behind them. Flash was waiting at the exit.

Orion tossed the Boom Tube into the air ahead of them. Nothing happened. "Hello father."

Darkseid descended before them. "I'm afraid I cannot let you take my weapon."

"Your weapon?" a hooded man appeared to one side, guarded by Sinestro. The golden glowing alien tumbled to the ground as Juliana focused on him. Then she turned her power on the hooded man, engulfing him within green flames. The cloak and hood burned away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, nor any of it's associated characters. All original characters are copyright me, and may not be used without permission.

* * *

"You." Rayner hissed. "You're dead. You were redeemed."

"Really? That pitiful shadow?" Parallax laughed. "The weakling who had the chance to rule this dimension deserves no mention." he narrowed his eyes, focusing on Juliana. "She however, will make a perfect queen. I can feed off her power, and grow stronger than anything my other self ever imagined."

"We won't allow it." Stewart growled. He wasn't even considering using his ring.

"No." Juliana pulled herself away from Flash. "There's no way you can defeat him."

"What are you saying?" Rayner replied. "I've done it before."

"It doesn't matter, I'm the only one that can stop him." she raised her hands. Green energy flowed around her, humming and wavering.

"In brightest day." She intoned. Realizing what she was about, Rayner, and Stewart joined in her chant. "In Darkest night." Amazo added his voice. "No evil shall escape my might. Green Lantern's light." Parallax went down in a tumble as Juliana hit him, knocking him back far enough, that he staggered back to his feet. Sinestro lunged for her, but Flash caught him with a supersonic punch, and threw him back. Parallax took a swing, but Juliana caught it.

"In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Green Lantern's Light." she punched him again. This time the blow sent him sliding across the landscape. Now the four of them advanced. Darkseid attempted to interpose himself. Juliana raised a hand, caught the Star Rod flung over her shoulder, added her power to hit, and knocked the huge villain over a mile distant. She flicked the rod over her shoulder. Parallax was on his feet now, moving towards her.

"In Brightest Day, in darkest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Green Lantern's Light." the first blow collapsed him. The second sent him sliding again. Once more they advanced, and nothing stopped them. Rayner aimed his ring at her, and Stewart followed his example. Amazo lifted his arms. Darkseid tried to intervene once more, but Orion, and Mister Miracle intercepted him, and engaged him.

This time energy flowed not from the great battery to the rings, but from the two rings, and the duplicated powers, into a great battery. "IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN DARKEST NIGHT. NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT, THE GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT." the blow tore into, and through the power hungry villain. Space warped, and wrapped around him, then it snapped back into place, wrenching the remains of the former lantern away, presumably back to his own dimension. Juliana collapsed, this time into the arms of Amazo. Flash, Star Girl, Orion, and Mister Miracle arrived, having slowed Darkseid momentarily. He lunged at them, but this time Amazo demonstrated his power, and unleashed a punishing blast, knocking the leader of Apokolips back towards his throne room. "I believe it is time to leave."

"I have to agree." Orion tossed a boom tube down, and the team stepped through.

* * *

I was waiting impatiently for their return, not laying as the doctor wanted, but sitting nervously on the edge of my bed. I felt the energy of the boom tube as it arrived. I was walking out of the med bay before I realized what I was doing. Kara was beside me, and even the doctor made no comment as we left. Juliana was just waking as we arrived. Stewart gave me a stern look, one which I studiously ignored.

I didn't say anything during the reunion, understanding that some things are more important than mere words. I simply held my wife, and the young woman who was as much my daughter, as she was the daughter of another of myself. The last of the pieces clicked into place. We returned home, without hearing the complete story. I could get that any time. For the moment, being together, was what was important, even knowing now that she would soon return to her home.

It took a few days to catch up on sleep, and relax. Finally, the day came when she would go home. "Juliana, can I talk to you for a few moments, before Kara comes out, and hogs you all to herself?" I asked. She smiled brightly, and followed me to the side porch, which was only accessible from the outside. "I know it's been kind of hard on you being here, first being lost and homeless, then finding us, and then being kidnapped. I know that you have to go home. I accepted that from the very first, but I hope this isn't the last we'll see of you."

"Don't worry father, I promise, I will come back to visit. After all, I should always visit family." she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Was there something else?"

"Just one thing my dear daughter. What really happened on Apokolips, and I'm sure you know what I mean." she nodded knowing exactly what I meant. "The universe is self correcting, and if one, significantly crazed, but generally not evil Parallax is bad, then one completely crazy, wholly evil one is horrible. He was using all his power to maintain his existence. I simply forced him to release enough of it, that the universe could intervene, and remove him from the timeline. Since I am beneficial, I guess I'm tolerated." Juliana smiled. I leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go, before Kara get's antsy." she had already as we rounded the corner. Juliana left with a wave, and without a problem. I turned to Kara. "I have a proposal."

"I already said yes," she teased, then became serious. "We need a vacation, somewhere out of league's reach, beyond the point where the super villains can come and bother us."

"Sounds perfect. I was just thinking we should go and visit my brother. He'd be glad to see us." I replied, sweeping her into a hug.

* * *

Kyle Rayner changed back into his official uniform. He sighed, and tugged at the fabric. "Obviously not meant for comfort. I guess form over functionality. Ah well. I'm ready to go back."

"Take care Kyle." Shayera smiled, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I will. I promise." he extended a hand to John, who shook it warmly.

"I guess that'll be one to tell the grand kids, huh?" John smiled.

"Yes, it will. Good luck." then Rayner turned, rose, and disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Perhaps we should get started on those grand children." Shayera suggested. John shook his head.

"There's one more thing I need to know." he rose into the air. "Come on, this won't take long."

"Alright." they took flight, and before long, arrived outside the Marcae home. John knocked. Adam answered.

"Something you need?" he asked, waving them to enter.

"Yes, a question. The three robots, you said a Doctor Robert Ashmore built them, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Who is he, and why did he build those massive robots?" John asked. Adam replied calmly.

"I wondered about that, and did a bit more digging. Guy Gardener used the identity when he was hunting drug criminals. Parallax stole it, and used it for his own gain. I'd guess he used the same trick the Guardians used with the Manhunters. But it's only a guess."

"I guess that does make sense." John answered. "But what purpose did they serve?"

"It took us a tremendous amount of effort to defeat them, remember? Every time we fought one, something happened. I checked with Kent, and as we were fighting in London, he felt a dimensional rift. That's how Juliana arrived." Adam answered. "He was distracted by us battling, and almost missed it. Then when the second robot attacked central city, that was when Sinestro returned to earth. The last robot was intended to be on Apokolips to intercept the rescue party, but we started to chase the truck too quickly, and they had to use it then instead."

"I wonder if we'd have stood a chance?" John mused. Shayera smiled.

"Oh, I think so. Two Lanterns, and one very mean robot, I think you could have handled yourselves." she leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, we shouldn't bother you any more. We have things to do." she led John to the door, and turned back. "Will she be alright?"

"Of course she will. What a silly question to ask. She's my daughter after all." Adam gave her a mischievous grin. "Good night." he closed the door, and the two heroes turned, and rose into the sky.

THE END.


End file.
